A Surprise on the way Home
by NCISRevenger
Summary: Deeks gets a surprise on his way home. What could it be? Rated MA for Mature
1. Chapter 1

Deeks sat and drove his car with Kensi in the passenger seat. He was going to drop her off at her apartment since her car was being serviced. Deeks had his eyes on the road, while Kensi just stared at him; they finally reached a red light Deeks asked,

"Kens is there something on my face?"

"Nope" she answered quickly,

"So then. Uh. Why are you staring at me…?" Deeks asked as the light changed to green.

"No particular reason" Kensi answered but really she just couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Ever since he kissed her before he was captured and tortured she couldn't believe how much she had wanted his lips against hers' and all she knew was that she want him. Every piece of him.

Kensi reached over to Deeks and started to fumble with his belt buckle until she finally got it off,

"Kens what are you" Deeks stopped what he was going to say once he realised that Kensi was stroking his penis making him harder and harder by each stroke,

"I don't want you to come just yet save, that for the bedroom" Kensi said as Deeks pulled to the side of the road in front of her apartment. Kensi got out of the car and while Deeks tried to put his fully erected member back into his pants so the neighbours can't see what was going on. Kensi took out the keys for the door and unlocked the door, she grabbed Deeks' arm and led him to her bedroom. When they got to her bedroom she pushed him down on the bed and pressed her lips down on to his. When Kensi's tongue asked for entrance into his mouth Deeks couldn't deny her, Deeks' hands went into her hair to take out the band that was holding her ponytail together. Deeks started to unbutton Kensi's shirt but just gave up and ripped it off her beautiful curvy body, Kensi pulled her lips off of his and gave him a smile and she started to pull off his pants which revealed to her his Superman boxers,

"You weren't lying when you said you had Superman boxers" Kensi said with a huge grin on her face,

"I would never lie to you Fern."

Kensi pulled away the boxers to show her his big member. Her head began to bob up and down on him causing a moan to slip from Deeks' mouth, Deeks unclasped Kensi's beige bra that he had seen before when he and Kensi were in her mother's garage and he had inspected her ribs. Kensi stopped bobbing and stood up to let her bra fall down her arms, Kensi pulled off Deeks' shirt and Deeks then pulled down Kensi's pants and her panties Deeks pulled her towards him feelings all her curves and then sucking on her pink nipples, Kensi started to moan and Deeks let her sit on him. She started to bounce on him making her moan then Deeks grabbed her waist and flipped both of them so Kensi was on her all fours on the bed and he was standing behind her with him still in her. Deeks started to thrust into Kensi who was tight,

"I love the way you feel inside me Deeks" Kensi said panting, Deeks answered with deep breaths,

"Ooooohhhh Deeeeks I'm so close" Deeks started to thrust a little hard as she came on him. Deeks and Kensi rested for a little bit with Deeks still inside Kensi then Deeks started to thrust inside Kensi without giving her any warning causing Kensi to scream a bit but it was long until they both couldn't take his thrusts anymore so they both came at the same time. Deeks collapsed on to Kensi after he pulled himself out of her,

"SHIT" Deeks said "I did have on a condom,"

"It's ok Deeks I'm on the pill you have nothing to worry about" Kensi reassured him. Kensi wrapped herself in the blanket and Deeks joined her on the other side of the bed. Deeks and Kensi were still sweating but Deeks pulled Kensi into his chest hugged her as they lay in the bed until they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Deeks had to drive by his house on the way to work to change his clothes so the team wouldn't think that something was up, he also back a bag of clothes and put them in his car knowing that he was probably going to spend the night at Kensi's apartment again, he also remembered some condoms as well.

When they drove up to the office and parked the car Kensi looked at Deeks,

"Come on, we don't have any time for a repeat of last night. We'll be late and then Hetty would suspect something." Deeks said just as Kensi leaned over the arm rest and pressed her lips against Deeks' lips,

"I need something to get me through the day," Kensi said with a smile on her face after she pulled away from Deeks. Kensi got out of the car and started to walk to the office doors; Deeks sat in the car and laughed.

When Deeks got into the office all he wanted to do was kiss Kensi heavily but he knew that he couldn't do that in front of Callen and Sam. Just to pull Deeks out of the thought Eric whistle,

"We caught a case" said Eric. Callen and Sam got up quickly leaving Kensi and Deeks in the bullpen, but Kensi got up after Callen and Sam left and sneaked a little rub on Deeks member making him go a little hard. Deeks had no idea how he would be able to make it through the day now after that, he would soon be as hard as a rock before lunch.

After being briefed the team quickly took off,

"Me and Kens got the shooting range where he hung out at" Deeks said,

"Okay" said Callen "Me and Sam will check out his house."

"Are you two okay?" asked Sam before turning away from Kensi and Deeks to go their opposite directions,

"Yup" Kensi and Deeks said at the same time, Deeks fidgeted with his hair and Kensi rocked back and forth on her heels and pursed her lips,

"Because you two look a little jittery as if you can't wait to do something," Sam said and Kensi laughed with a little snort which Deeks found adorable. Sam and Callen walked away,

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Sam,

"Yup," said Callen "Deeks GPS says that he never left Kensi's house last night."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Kensi asked as she opened the car door to Deeks' car,

"I think you made it a little obvious when you rubbed on me," Deeks said. Kensi smiled and got into the passenger side of the car.

After Kensi and Deeks checked out the shooting range Kensi reached over to Deeks' zipper on his pants and took out Deeks penis. She started to rub him up and down then she soon reached leaned over to the driver's side and started to suck him, Deeks started to moan and all he could see was the brunette bobbing up and down on him as he tried to focus on the road,

"Kens I'm pulling over" Deeks said in a rushed tone, Kensi didn't even stop to respond, "Kensi this feels so good." Deeks grabbed Kensi's hair and started to move her up and down on him for her. Deeks came just shortly after in her mouth, Kensi licked her lips just as she saw Sam's car coming up behind them. Deeks tried to quickly put his penis back into his pants, as he saw Callen open the passenger side of Sam's car from the side view mirror, Deeks was still hard after what Kensi gave him so just when Sam came up to the driver side window and Deeks covered the bulge in his pants with his hands,

"Did your car break down or something Deeks?" Sam asked with a smile on his face looking at Deeks,

"And did you have the window down while you were chasing a suspect that you didn't inform us about?" Callen asked from the passenger side window, looking at Kensi's messy hair.

"Very strong wind" Kensi answered,

"Thought I had a flat" Deeks said "And we have a case, so if you excuse me" Deeks said as he rolled up the windows and started to drive on to the road. Callen and Sam watched the car drive away,

"There is definitely something up with those two" Callen said still watching the car drive into LA traffic,

"You don't think.." Sam said and walked towards his car laughing, "That those two are together,"

"Well it's a high possibility" Callen said "Did you not see Deeks' hands covering something on his pants?"

"If you are right I'll buy you a donut" Sam said,

"You owe me too much already."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kensi, that was so close" Deeks said as he looked over at Kensi who had a smirk on her face, "They almost saw." Kensi sat there with a smirk on her face all the way back to the office. When they had reached the office Callen and Sam were sitting in their chairs relaxing,

"Got a flat tyre Deeks? Or did the wind blow you off course?" Sam asked smilling,

"Traffic" Deeks said firmly as he and Kensi walked towards their assigned seats, before sitting Kensi glanced up at Deeks and flashed him a smile grin. Kensi took out her cell phone and sent Deeks a text message,

_"__Meet me in the supply closet close to the armoury." _Deeks answered back almost immediately

_"__I'll get up first." _Kensi put her phone back into her pocket just as Deeks announced that he was going to the head,

"Yeah, have fun" Sam said, as Deeks walked away. Sam and Callen were busy typing something on their computers, something that Deeks and Kensi had not been informed about by either Nell or Eric. About five minutes after Deeks left the bullpen Kensi got up from her chair,

"Where you going?" asked Callen,

"That is none of your business" Kensi responded and left the bullpen,

"They could at least try and make it less obvious" Callen said after Kensi was far enough that she couldn't hear what he said, Sam laughed a little.

When Kensi opened the door to the supply closet she saw Deeks and a big smile came on both of their faces, Kensi closed the door and locked it then threw her arms around Deeks' neck kissing him passionately,

"We don't have that much time," Kensi said without unlocking lips with Deeks. Kensi unbuckled his belt and pulled off his shirt. Deeks grabbed the hem of Kensi's shirt and took her shirt off vigorously, making it feel like he was hungry for her. Deeks quickly unclasped Kensi's black bra and pulled it down her arms and cupped her breast and then broke away from the kiss and to twirl his tongue around her hard nipples. Deeks grabbed Kensi's arms and put them above her head and pushed her against the door and kissed her neck making Kensi moan. The kisses he was giving her quickly turned into little nibbles that moved down her neck and then down her chest until he reached the top of her jean which he pulled off to see her black thong. Deeks let go of her arms and pulled off her thong and started to circle his tongue around her clit, Kensi grabbed at his hair and moaned. Deeks pulled his mouth away from her clit and pulled off his pants revealing his hard member, he picked up Kensi from the waist and lifted her to an extra chair that was in the closet. When Kensi was sitting in the chair he lifted up both of her legs and threw them over his shoulders and began to thrust himself into her, picking up the paced on every thrust. Kensi pulled Deeks closer to her by his waist as he kept on thrusting into her she moaned and he muffled the moans by kissing her heavily,

"I'm so close," Kensi said just when Deeks felt her tightening around him still inside and the warmth that kept him warm then he came just after her. A heap of sweat bodies still so close together had collapsed on each other,

"We better get back," Deeks said trying to catch his breath, Kensi leaned in and kissed him just as she got up from the chair to pick up her clothes which were scattered all over the small space. Deeks watched Kensi put back on her thong, teasing him which thought that he might erect again so he turned away from Kensi. Kensi exited the closet first and made her way back to the bullpen, fixing her hair on the way and trying to get rid of the sweat still dripping down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

The team was sitting in the bullpen packing up their laptops and finishing off reports and case files Callen was the first to get out of his chair to leave the bullpen to head towards his car since the case was wrapping up,

"Sam what do how do you feel about grabbing a drink?" Callen asked looking at his partner,

"Seems like a great idea, but I can't be out for too long Michelle wants me home before 10," Sam said as he stuffed his laptop in his bag,

"Deeks? Kensi? Do you want to join us?" Callen asked glancing at Kensi and Deeks. Kensi looked at Deeks and he looked back at her,

"Uh yeah sorry guys maybe some other time, I have to spend some quality time with Monty tonight" Deeks said, now looking at Callen and Kensi gave a smirk as she stood up,

"Kens?" Callen said looking at Kensi,

"I have a tub of Rocky Road waiting for me at home" Kensi said.

"Looks like it's just you and me big guy" Callen said patting Sam on his shoulder,

"Yeah yeah yeah let's go before I change my mind" Sam said on his way out the bullpen,

"Drinks?" Callen asked the wonder twins as they bounced down the stairs,

"Sure" Nell and Eric said simultaneously. Callen, Sam, Nell and Eric left the building discussing the case as Deeks and Kensi moved towards each other in the bullpen,

"I think we should celebrate" Deeks said to Kensi,

"What are we celebrating" Kensi said with a smile on her face, looking up at Deeks into his blue eyes, and her sticking her hands into the back pockets of her jeans,

"One week of us" Deeks said smiling,

"You mean our thing" Kensi said cocking her head to her right, smiling at Deeks,

"Yeah our thing" Deeks laughed. "Okay so where do you want to go Kens?"

"I'm feeling Arabian" Kensi said rocking back on her feet "What do you think?"

"Deal"

"Great, but can we go by my apartment so I can change out of these clothes?" Kensi said dusting off her shirt, "I think I have a blood stain from one of the bad guys,"

"No problemo mi amiga" Deeks said walking out of the bullpen with Kensi following him.

When they got to Kensi's apartment Kensi got out the passenger side of the car and went around to the driver's side "How should a dress? Formal or Casual" Kensi asked Deeks

"Surprise me" Deeks said. Kensi jogged towards her front door but quickly turned around and ran back to the car giving Deeks a peck on his nose,

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Kensi said and went back to her door unlocking it and entering her living room. As soon as the closed behind her Deeks reached to the back seat of his car and picked up his white button down shirt. He took off his blue V-neck shirt and buttoned on his white shirt, he looked in the rear view mirror and fixed his hair and sat back in his seat just when Kensi's apartment door opened and out came Kensi wearing a black skirt, which ended just above her knees, a grey blouse and a pair of black wedged heel with blue denim straps, her hair falling around her shoulders and she had on black eye liner and pink glossy lip gloss.

"Wow" is all Deeks could say staring at Kensi as she walked in front of the car to get in on the other side,

"Surprised" Kensi said as she buckled her seat belt,

"You look beautiful, you look perfect" Deeks said still gazing at the gorgeous woman he cannot believe is sitting next to him in his car on their way to a restaurant.

"Thank you," Kensi said "and I see you changed her shirt, which makes you look even more handsome" she tussled his hair and gave him a smile. Deeks turned on the car and made a start towards the Arabian restaurant.

When they got to the restaurant and to a table with two chairs right by a window that over looked the sea,

"This is really nice" Kensi said grabbing Deeks' hands on the other side of the table,

"Can I let you in on something" Deeks said to Kensi

"Of course you can" Kensi said looking a little bit concerned,

"I was hoping you would say yes, I booked this table earlier" Deeks said squeezing her hands, "and yes I know this isn't really an Arabian restaurant but they sell Arabian food-"

"It's perfect Deeks, perfect for making it two weeks, I do not wish to be anywhere else at this moment as long as I have you and I'm with you everything is perfect," Kensi said looking into Deeks' eyes just as the waiter appeared with a bottle of champagne and the menus.

The couple had finished their meals, Kensi and Deeks both had the Samak Eish and they were waiting for their receipt,

"That was so good I don't know why I haven't found this place before" Deeks said looking around and Kensi gave a little laugh and listened to the cellist that was playing on the little platform that the restaurant had.

"I can't believe we made it a whole two weeks without Hetty finding us out" Kensi said

"Me neither" Deeks said lowering his voice,

"What do you think she'll do if she finds out about us? Do you think she'll make us not partners anymore?" Kensi said leaning across the table towards Deeks,

"I don't know, but as long as I have you, which is all that matters to me and which has always mattered to me" Deeks said to Kensi "I would just like to say again that you look beautiful and I could not say it enough, you are perfect. Kensi Marie Blye you look perfect to me and you are perfect and you are everything that I could've ever wanted and I want to relive this night, me and you together." Deeks wiped off a tear that was running down Kensi's cheek and he tucked a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear, running the outside of his down her cheek.

Deeks pulled up to Kensi's apartment,

"I had a great night, I'm never going to forget it" she said looking at Deeks and he looked at her, they leaned over the arm rest and kissed for a long moment before Kensi jumped out the car and headed towards her apartment, Deeks got out the car before Kensi reached the other side of the car so he could walk her to her door.

"This might be a little too early for me to say this" Deeks said softly, "But I love you Kensi" "I love everything about you I love your laugh, the way you make me smile, the way you make feel when you walk into a room, even when you punch me it feels like cupid's arrow hit me and I could think of so many other things that I love about you but I just want you to know that I love you." Kensi kissed his lips again before saying "I love you too Deeks."


	6. Chapter 6

Kensi honked her car horn when she got to Deeks' place, she got out the car and started to towards his door just as the door opened and Monty came running out. Kensi stooped to his level and opened her arms for the canine and he licked her cheeks,

"Monty why don't you give me that much love? Huh?" Deeks said as he locked his door with Monty's leash in his hand,

"Okay that's enough," Deeks said leading Monty to Kensi's car, "Only I am allowed to give Kensi that many kisses" Kensi stood up and put her hands in her jeans' back pocket and smiled at both Monty and Deeks.

Once they got to the office Kensi turned off the car and Deeks grabbed the door handle to let himself out but before he pulled the handle Kensi said,

"I think we should tell Hetty." Deeks sat back in his seat, feeling the hot breath of his dog on the back of his neck,

"Wh-why?" Deeks said looking over at Kensi, who was staring out the windshield,

"I mean it's been like a week and we've been acting completely normal and you don't really see much change so I don't see the harm in telling her." Kensi said turning her head to face Deeks,

"She might separate us Kens," "Is that you want?"

"Of course not Deeks but"

"But what?"

"It's Hetty" "She'll probably figure out what's going on and I just feel like we should tell her before somebody else tells her or somebody gets hurt and it affects our partnership and our relationship and I really don't want that to happen because you are my whole world and I couldn't imagine a world without you." A tear had escaped Kensi's eye, Deeks leaned over and kissed her cheek right where the tear was.

"We don't have to tell her right away but we should at least tell Callen and Sam" Deeks said holding her chin "Is that okay with you?"

"It's perfect" Kensi said pulling away from Deeks, she opened her car door and walked towards the door of the building, wiping away her tears.

"Come on Monty let's go."

When Deeks reached the bullpen with Monty, Kensi was already at her desk on her laptop typing in something and Callen and Sam were discussing last night's Lakers game.

"Why did you bring that mutt back here Deeks?" Sam said as Monty inched towards his sandwich, "No, you are not having this" Sam said to Monty "I don't care how hungry you are this is my breakfast." Eric whistled from the top of the stairs which signalled that there was a new case,

"You win this time" Sam said as he set down his sandwich by Monty's paws,

"Stay here Monty" Deeks said as he followed Kensi up the stairs.

When the team reached OPS Nell proceeded to brief them,

"This" Nell motioned to a building on the screen "Is a hotel downtown, The Millennium Biltmore, it caters to well paying customers from wealthy business men to officials who deal with classified information. And lately there have been some thefts at the hotel"

"What does this have to do with us" Callen asked looking at Granger knowing that he must have appointed the team with this case,

"You didn't let me finish Callen" Nell said "Some of these thefts have occurred in only the rooms where anyone who has access to classified intel has stayed"

"What's been taken?" Deeks asked

"We don't know exactly but all we know is that files with the word 'Classified' on it have been stolen."

"They didn't want to discuss the contents of the files over the phone so they have sent someone to the boatshed to reads you and Sam in" Hetty said to Callen. "It is believed that those responsible for the thefts have someone in the inside and have eyes on the property, so you two" Hetty said standing in front of Kensi and Deeks, "Will be going undercover as a married couple on your honey moon."


	7. Chapter 7

Kensi and Deeks looked down at Hetty then looked at each other and smiled but quickly diminished the smiles so it wouldn't look so obvious that something was going on,

"Since you have done this before and nothing happened I don't expect anything more then what happened last time" Hetty said looking at both Kensi and Deeks in turn. Kensi and Deeks followed Callen and Sam out of the OPS centre and down the stairs before Callen asked Kensi and Deeks,

"Will you two be fine with this OP?"

"Pfft yeah" Kensi said crossing her arms,

"Why?" Deeks asked,

"Because you two have been acting a bit strange these past few weeks and I just want to make sure that it won't effect this OP" Callen said to both Kensi and Deeks,

"For your information I have already gone undercover with Kensi as a married couple before so" Deeks said

"Come on, let's go get ready" Kensi said pushing Deeks towards the bullpen.

"Okay I was not expecting that" Deeks said once they knew they couldn't be heard by Callen or Sam

"Me neither"

"So what are going to do?"

"There is nothing we can do but go undercover"

"So I'm guessing that tell Callen and Sam about us is a not happening"

"We don't have to tell them right away, just later okay?" Kensi said rubbing Deeks' arm "Relax." What Kensi and Deeks didn't know was that Nell had heard the whole conversation while she was getting herself a cup of coffee.

"Ms Blye, Detective, in my office" Hetty said. Once Kensi and Deeks had gotten over to Hetty office she said "Okay Mr Deeks you will be a Nuclear Physicist, named Chris Donnelly, from Washington in Los Angeles for you and your wife's honey moon" Hetty said looking at Deeks, "And your wife's name is Claire Donnelly" Hetty said looking at Kensi. "Here are your Licences and Washington ID cards" Hetty handed them both the cards. "This credit card" Hetty said sliding a card to Deeks "Has a limit of $50,000, in case the hotel checks, but if you spend over $3,000 I will come after you with my letter opener." Kensi covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "Oh and Mr Deeks I will take care of Monty until your return," Hetty said as Kensi and Deeks walked away from her desk.

The car that Kensi and Deeks, now Chris and Claire Donnelly, were in was a black sedan it pulled up to the curb, Deeks got opened his door and stepped out the car while a man opened the door for Kensi and put out his hand to help her out of the car, "Welcome to The Millennium Biltmore." Kensi was wearing a Navy Blue knee length dress with a pair of black stilettos and she was holding on to a black clutch big enough to have her gun in it while Deeks was wearing a white button down shirt with a black coat and black slacks.

Kensi and Deeks walked through the foyer towards the reception passing by Callen, who was undercover as a security guard and hearing,

"If there is any trouble me and Sam will be there in 40 seconds all you have to say is the safe word" come over their coms,

"What is the safe word exactly" Deeks asked

"Divorce" Callen said and Kensi looked over at Deeks and gave him a little peck on his cheek and Deeks looked at Kensi sternly,

"We have to make it believably" Kensi said. Before reaching the reception they stopped and looked behind them to make sure that their bags were not being tampered with since they put their computers, a laser microphone, a video camera, a camera and some extra ammunition in one of the bags while 2 of the 3 bags had clothes in them. Once they got to the reception desk the woman behind the desk said,

"Welcome to The Millennium Biltmore I am the manager of this fine establishment"

"Thank you I am Chris Donnelly, me and my wife" he wrapped his arm around Kensi and kissed her forehead, and she smiled at Deeks, "have booked a room"

"Yes that is correct, can I get your credit card and ID" the person behind the desk said. Deeks handed her the credit card and ID and she walked through a door which led into their office. Kensi and Deeks heard Eric say in their ears "Your financial records and what occupation you have has been checked." Kensi and Deeks looked at each other as the manager returned,

"Here is your room key, have a nice stay"

"Thank you" Deeks said. The pair walked away from the desk and followed the porter towards their room once they got to the door the porter looked at Deeks as if he was asking him to open the door for him but Deeks got the wrong idea and leaned into Kensi had kissed her passionately on her lips, once a second had gone by and Kensi hadn't pulled away from him he thought that nothing bad was going to happen until someone tapped on his shoulder which caused him to separate himself from Kensi, Deeks cleared his throat and Kensi looked at the porter embarrassed,

"The key?" The porter said,

"Oh right yes here you go" Deeks answered swiping the key, the porter nodded his head and put the bags down gentle in the room and once the porter left Nell said in Kensi and Deeks' ears,

"Well that was something"

"Wait you saw that?" Deeks asked

"The camera in the hallway" Eric answer,

"Would someone like to explain to me what the hell just now happened because I heard some weird things" Callen said. Deeks laughed a little before asking,

"Where is your partner Callen"

"He is inside"

"Yeah working as your damn waiter" Sam said as he opened the door to their room.

"Thanks Sam" Deeks said giving a pat on Sam's shoulder as he wheeled in a cart with a tray with a lid on it, Sam took off the lid handed Kensi what was on the tray which was a flower that looked like the flowers on the dresser in the room, Deeks took the flower from Kensi who was clearly confused by the flower on the tray. Noticing that the two partners were confused Sam said,

"Nell put a camera in the flower so we have eyes inside your room in case an unexpected guest comes in"

"Okay thanks" Kensi said

"Yeah thanks" Deeks said playing with the flower in search of the camera but Kensi took the flower from him and put it in the vase with the rest of the flowers aiming it at the door.

"Now you be good" Sam said looking at Deeks and then lowering his voice to say, "And don't make me have to listen to anything more than that kiss you and Kensi just shared," Deeks smiled and Sam left the room." Kensi dug into her ear to take out the ear piece and Deeks did the same, Kensi Pulled Deeks away from the angle of the camera,

"What the hell was that?" Kensi said to Deeks sternly, "You have some of my red lipstick on you" Kensi started to wipe off her lipstick off of her partner's lips and Deeks pulled her fingers off his lips,

"I'm sorry I was just trying to sell the fact that we're newlyweds" Deeks said facing the brunette,

"You're right, but let's just hope that the others don't think that something is going on before we have a chance to tell them."

"Okay let's just down play it" Deeks said in a whisper and then kissed Kensi. Deeks' phone buzzed, Eric had sent a text message telling them to put in their ear pieces,

"Eric and I couldn't find anything about the hotel manager,"

"Except she has no school records" Eric chimed in,

"Which means that her name is an alias"

"We used facial recognition and found her real name"

"Which is on an FBI wanted list, she's wanted for questioning about stolen personal items from hotels across the country" Nell said.

"So how do you want to do this Hetty?" Callen asked,

"Ms Blye, Mr Deeks you go down to the bar or restaurant, Callen and Sam you go into the office and see if you can retrieve the files"

"Just uh one question" Deeks said looking at Kensi who was kicking off her stilettos, "How did he accomplices get into the rooms without being caught on tape?"

"They took out the security cameras and most likely came through the stair well" Nell said just barely giving Deeks a second to finish his sentence.

At 9PM Kensi and Deeks were walking towards the bar holding hands and their fingers intertwined. Kensi was wearing a black pair of jeans, a magenta flowy sleeveless top and her pair of boots and Deeks was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tight V-neck shirt. Kensi whispered into Deeks' ear which the ear piece was not in,

"I would love to rip that shirt off right here right now," Deeks smiled at Kensi and kissed her. Once Kensi and Deeks reached the bar they heard Callen say over the coms,

"The manager has left the office; Sam and I are going in."

"Sorry Kensi and Deeks you will not be able to have anything to drink because our thieves are breaking into your room, they do not waste any time in getting their hands on Classified intel" Nell said looking at Eric who was sitting at his computer in the OPS centre with a smile on his face. Kensi and Deeks looked at each other getting up from their bar stools in sync; they walked quickly to the stair well drawing their weapons and quickly ascended to their floor. They cleared the stair well and opened the door and cleared the hallway, luckily there was no one in the hall way. Once they got to the room Deeks turned on the light in the room and Kensi said

"Federal agents" "Put your hands where I can see them," there were 2 men in the room. Was man was digging through the drawers in the dresser and the other man was looking through one of the bags that they had clothes in. Kensi and Deeks each zip tied a man and walked out of the room and took the elevator down to the foyer where Callen and Sam were talking to a LAPD officer handing over the zip tied manager to the officer, Kensi and Deeks did the same and walked over to Callen and Sam,

"That wasn't too bad" Deeks said putting his hand into his pockets looking at Callen and Sam and then turning to face Kensi. Deeks looked at Kensi and raised his eyebrows as if asking permission to tell Callen and Sam, Kensi nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Deeks,

"Um we have to tell you something" Kensi said looking up into Deeks' eyes,

"Yeah" Deeks said looking at Kensi,

"Me and Deeks are together" Kensi said looking at Sam and Callen and then looking back at Deeks. Callen and Sam looked at Kensi with her arms wrapped around her lover and they looked at each other and Callen asked,

"Does Hetty know?"

"No she doesn't know" Kensi said giving a quick peck on Deeks' lips, Callen walked past the couple giving Deeks a pat on his shoulder and Sam followed him shortly after saying,

"Be careful, do not break Kensi's heart or I'll put a bullet through yours"


	8. Chapter 8

The day after the operation Deeks had stayed over at Kensi's apartment so he could he could hold on to the one person he loved most in the entire world. Deeks was awake when Kensi's alarm went off; he quickly turned off the alarm. Deeks had his arms wrapped around Kensi's waist and she was facing him, her eyes started to slowly open and Deeks gently cleared her hair away from her eyes,

"Good morning hun" Deeks said giving Kensi a kiss on her forehead,

"Good morning" Kensi said in her sleepy voice.

"I was about to make breakfast but you just looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping, I just watched to admire what I have right in my arms,"

"Aw that's sweet Deeks," Deeks smiled at Kensi and she kissed him on his lips. Kensi started to move on top of Deeks so Deeks' hands were resting on her hips,

"What time is it?" Kensi asked pulling away from Deeks,

"7:15" Deeks said pulling Kensi back to him which caused Kensi to pull away again and get off of Deeks,

"Someone's got to make breakfast" Kensi said walking out of the room with one of Deeks' shirts on her small body. Deeks laughed tossing his hands up into the air and saying,

"How could you leave me like this?"

Deeks opened one of the drawers in Kensi's dresser that he had some of his clothes and put on a white V-neck shirt. When he got to the kitchen Kensi was leaning against a counter sipping a hot mug of coffee, and as soon as she saw Deeks she handed him the coffee mug that was sitting next to her with steam coming out of it,

"I love your coffee" Deeks said as he picked up the mug, he grabbed Kensi by her waist and pulled her in to give her a kiss on her lips. Deeks' hand slowly made its way to Kensi's butt,

"Why do you always go for my ass" Kensi said with a smile on her face,

"Because you always go for mine" Deeks said in return. The smoke alarm went off and that was when Kensi noticed that she had burned the toast,

"Crap" Kensi said, she pulled one burnt piece of toast out of the toaster but hadn't anticipated the toast being so hot which led her to drop the toast on the floor and shaking her hand,

"Come, let's get some cold water on that" Deeks said pulling Kensi's hand towards the sink,

"It hurts like a bitch!" Kensi exclaimed. Deeks pulled her hand away from the sink to take a look at her burn on her finger,

"I'll fix it for you" Deeks said pulling Kensi by her hand to the bathroom where she kept her first aid kit which Deeks bought for her,

"I'm just going to put some of this lotion on it and then put a plaster on it, okay" Deeks said looking at Kensi worriedly,

"Okay" Kensi replied.

Once Kensi and Deeks had breakfast and Kensi's wound was dressed by 'Doctor Deeks' they left Kensi's apartment and made their way to work. When the got to the office they looked in the bullpen but all they could see was empty chairs and unattended laptops, Kensi and Deeks looked at each other knowing that everyone would suspect something if they came in late together, so they quickly put down their bags and ran up to the OPS centre.

"What a pleasure for you two to join us," Callen said smirking as Kensi walked through the doors of the OPS centre and Deeks not far behind. While Callen knowing that one of them stayed at the other's house,

"Why are you both so late?" Sam asked smiling at Kensi and Deeks and without missing a beat Kensi said,

"Went for a jog" and Deeks said,

"Traffic" at the same time causing everyone in OPS to look at each other questioningly,

"We went for a jog and there was traffic on the freeway" Kensi clarified,

"And what happened to your finger Kens?" Callen asked,

"I uh" Kensi stammered since everyone in OPS knew that Kensi never cooked for herself unless it was a special occasion,

"She scratched it on some barbed wire, isn't that right hu-, I mean Kensi" Deeks looked at his feet and quickly said,

"So uh what happened to Blondie" Deeks said scratching his head looking at the driver's licence photo on the screen. Deeks zoned out when Granger started to talk about how the guy on the screen was found dead in his house after one of the guys that the team had caught the night before at the hotel confessed to killing him, so Deeks just stared at Kensi as she watched Granger and all Deeks could think about was how perfect his girlfriend was. Deeks didn't know it but Kensi had also zoned out and all she could think about was Deeks and how much she loves their relationship,

"Detective Deeks is there something more interesting on the door?" Granger asked but all Deeks could get out was,

"What?" Dismissing Deeks' Hetty said,

"I would like your case reports in by this afternoon, and Mr Deeks, try to pay attention when you're writing your detailed report."

Kensi looked in the bullpen and saw Sam sitting in his chair doing aggressive hand gestures to Callen who was stand above Sam's desk,

"Hey can I talk to you for minute?" Kensi asked Deeks as they were standing at the top of the stairs,

"Sure" Deeks replied,

"Great" Kensi smiled one of her big smiles. Kensi and Deeks walked down the stairs and Kensi led the way for Deeks to the incinerator room, once they got to the room and Deeks had closed the door Kensi pushed him against the door and started to kiss him hard and violently, pressing her lips against him, Deeks got the message and the message and started to unbuckle his belt and Kensi started to unbutton her blue plaid shirt,

"Let's see how quietly we can do this" Kensi said pulling Deeks by his shirt to one of the counters. Deeks lifted Kensi up on to the counter and she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in closer just as the door opened and Nell walked in. Hearing the door Kensi let go of Deeks head and turned to look at Nell who was standing at the door, Deeks turned around to back Nell zipping up and buckling his pants and Kensi hugged her unbuttoned shirt around her body and buttoned her jeans, flipping her hair out of her face,

"What's uh going on here" Nell finally asked, "Because it looked like you and Deeks were about to have sex on that counter" Nell said turning to face Kensi. Deeks looked at Kensi who in turn looked at him,

"Can someone please explain to me what's happening" Nell said stepping into the room closing the door behind her, "Please just tell me."


	9. Chapter 9

"Should we tell her?" Kensi asked looking at Deeks, who looked at Nell standing in front of the closed door of the incinerator room,

"Yeah, but she can't tell Eric" Deeks answered,

"Okay, Nell look at me" Kensi said grabbing Nell's shoulder with her right hand while her left hand remained hold on to her shirt and looked into Nell's eyes, "You cannot tell anyone what I tell you"

"I promise" Nell said,

"Okay" Kensi said taking her hand off Nell's shoulder, "Me and Deeks are seeing each other." Nell looked at Deeks then back at Kensi and then looked at both of them together and started to smile, she put down the files in her hand and wrapped her small arms around Kensi and Deeks,

"I knew you two would end up together!" Nell said happily. When Nell had released Deeks and Kensi, Deeks said,

"Nell you can't tell Eric about us, we can't risk any of this getting out" Deeks looked at Kensi and said, "She means the world to me and I never want to be separated from her,"

"So you kind of understand the situation we are in" Kensi said,

"So I'm guessing that you haven't told either Hetty or Granger yet" Nell said

"No they might make us stop being partners" Deeks said,

"We're planning on telling them in a little while, after we know that we can control our feelings in the field and it won't affect our work" Kensi said.

"Oh I see" Nell said after a long pause giving Kensi and Deeks the idea for them to leave the room and start on their reports, "So uh that kiss was real wasn't it" Nell said turning around to face Kensi and Deeks who were about to leave the room,

"Yeah" Deeks said with a half-smile as Kensi opened the door. As they walked down the hallway towards the bullpen Kensi put her hand in front of Deeks stopping him and turned to face him,

"How does my hair look?" Kensi asked subconsciously fixing her hair,

"It looks fine" Deeks answered,

"No, does it look like I just had sex, well almost had sex" Kensi said tilting her head. Deeks tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and said,

"It looks good." Deeks stepped into the bullpen and made his way towards his desk but before he could reach his desk someone was tugging on his arm and was pulling him back, he looked back to see who the person was and it was Callen who brought him in close and whispered in his ear,

"So who stayed at whose place?" Deeks looked at Callen and laughed causing Kensi to look up from her bag as she got out her laptop, Deeks laughed his way back to his desk when he noticed Hetty standing behind his chair,

"I couldn't possibly believe that your case report would be funny,"

"Uh, something like that" Deeks said as he sat down in his chair.

The day came to a close and Callen collect all of the case reports to give to Hetty, when Callen got to Deeks desk Deeks asked,

"Do you and Sam want to go get a beer with me and Kensi?"

"As long as you don't talk about your sex life" Callen responded

"Done" Deeks leaned back in his chair and gave Kensi a wink which made her smile and look down, tucking her hair behind her ear,

"Or do that" Callen said noticing the wink. Deeks smiled again, getting up from the chair and grabbing his bag,

"Let's go Kensalina" Deeks said putting his arm around Kensi's shoulder, Kensi rested her head on his shoulder and they walked out the door towards the car,

"They are cute though" Sam said smiling.

When Kensi and Deeks got out the door and the door had closed behind them he held Kensi around her waist and mashed their lips together, Deeks plunged his tongue into Kensi's mouth and opened his eyes when he heard the door close. Kensi and Deeks slowly turned their head to face Sam and Callen who had their mouths hanging open, Kensi look at them and smiled nervously and Deeks turned away from them,

"What's his problem?" Sam asked looking at Deeks who was backing them. Deeks said nothing and Kensi started to say,

"Well he gets kind of excited and-,"

"I'm good we're good" Deeks said clearing his throat to face Callen and Sam,

"We're going to go get into our and we'll see you guys there," Kensi said

"So should we be expecting you two in 1 or 2 hours?" Sam said walking away from the two,

"Funny" Kensi said "We'll see you there."

When they got the bar and they had all gotten there beers Sam took a sip of his beer and asked,

"So how long has this been going on?"

"Almost a month" Kensi said "Isn't that right babe" Kensi swivelled in her stool looking at Deeks

"Yeah"

"Come here" Kensi said pulling Deeks down to her and kissing him,

"We have to still get used to this" Callen said, "So start with the hand holding then move on to the cheek kisses"

"So that time when you told me that you thought you had a flat tyre on your car, you two were making out?" Sam asked Kensi and Deeks,

"Something like" Kensi said giving the smiling Deeks a quick glance,

"What?" Sam said when he realised that he had not heard the whole story "What did I miss?" "What were you two really doing" Sam looked at Callen, who was looking at the floor thinking,

"No" Callen said slowly looking up at Kensi,

"What happened G" Sam said

"No no no"

"G I'm starting to get worried here,"

"Really Kens? Really?" Callen looked at Deeks then back at Kensi and shook his head. Kensi bit her lip and looked at Deeks,

"G, what did Kensi do?" Callen whispered something into Sam ear and when Callen was finished Sam looked at Kensi and Deeks,

"I have no comment whatsoever" Sam got up from his bar stool, "It's getting late, I told my daughter I would tuck her in, Good night everyone"

"Night" Kensi and Deeks said at the same time,

"I don't want to get in the way of you kids having your fun so I'm going to get home"

"Okay" Kensi said, "Do you want to get home to Monty?"

"Yeah, Hetty said she was going to drop him off" Deeks said putting some money on the counter, "Do you want to stay over?"

"Sure, my wound needs to be monitored by my doctor" Kensi smiled and made her way out of the bar. Deeks had parked Kensi's car in an alley way not too far away from the bar, there wasn't any cars out which gave Kensi an idea,

"We haven't done it in the car yet" Kensi said as she walked over to the passenger side of the car, Deeks smiled,

"Okay."

Deeks got into the back seat and Kensi did the same and when the car doors closed, the clothes started to come off.


End file.
